Graylock type connectors are well known in the art and have been disclosed in a number of patents, including U.S. Pat. No. 3,403,931 (Crain et al) and U.S. Pat. No. 3,680,188 (Mason et al). Connectors of this type provide a pressure seal which is made by wedging a metal seal ring between two hubs that are in turn held together by two semicircular clamps. Four studs are highly torqued to draw the clamps together to provide a compression seal with the seal ring. Such connectors are ASME code approved as closure mechanisms to seal a pressure containing system such as a pressure vessel consisting principally of a closed length of pipe.
The standard Graylock system for large pressure vessels, however, is not easily assembled or disassembled and is not suitable for remote handling. Clamp alignment, insertion and removal of studs and nuts, and the application of torque to the nut require a manual effort. Large, high pressure connectors are heavy and difficult to assemble or disassemble. Thus, there is a need to provide an apparatus with the capability of assembling and disassembling these connectors remotely.
Various remote controlled devices have also been disclosed in the prior art for connecting a pipe to another structure. Examples of such miscellaneous devices are disclosed in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: No. 3,754,780 (Pogonowski); No. 3,845,973 (Houot): No. 4,185,856 (McCaskill); and No. 4,191,256 (Croy et al). However, none of these devices are suitable for use with a Graylock type connector.